Chapter 57
Issue 57, published in Volume 6, is the 57th chapter of the manga. Page Titles * Misspoke '(失言 ''Shitsugen) * 'We Friends '(ワタシタチトモダチ Watashi-tachi tomodachi) * '''High-Level Girlfriend (ハイレベルな彼女 Hai reberu na kanojo) * Same Level (同レベル Dou reberu) * 'Can't Take This '(こんなの耐えられない Konna no taerarenai) * 'To Her Club Room '(あの人の部室へ Ano hito no bushitsu e) * 'Childish '(子供っぽい Kodomoppoi) * 'Competition-Ready '(コンクール仕様 Konkūru shiyou) * 'Silent Seo-san '(喋らない瀬尾さん Shaberanai Seo-san) * 'Spot The Mistake '(間違い探し Machigai sagashi) * 'Senpai's Cheer '(先輩のご機嫌 Senpai no gokigen) * 'Like Crime '(同一犯 Dou itsu han) Summary At the train station, Chiyo Sakura sees a girl from another school asking Mikorin out on a date. Although he refuses, claiming that he already has a girlfriend, she declares that she will only back down if he brings said girlfriend before her. Sakura suggests taking one of his figurines with him as his “girlfriend.” Mikorin bursts out that he could never bring his models here—just taking “her” outside would make “her” dirty. Sakura then realizes that she is the obvious choice for pretending to be his girlfriend. However, she is firmly committed to Nozaki-kun. Simultaneously, Mikoshiba ponders asking Sakura for help, but he concludes that he cannot see her as anything more than a sister. Aloud, Mikoshiba states that he will ask Kashima for help. Sakura agrees that she would be the best choice. However, after practicing, Mikoshiba dully states that he feels like he has got a boyfriend. Their classmates then proclaim that rather than Kashima trying to become Mikoshiba’s girlfriend, it would better if they would cross-dress as girls. Despite Mikoshiba’s protests, Kashima instantly issues a challenge to see if the boys are more feminine than she is. Hori-senpai then arrives to escort Kashima. One of the boys tells him that she is a little busy right now, playing the role of Mikoshiba’s girlfriend. Enraged, Hori-senpai grabs Kashima and lectures her to act better—she is a member of the drama club. As he drags her away to club practice, she suggests asking Yuzuki Seo. “Manning up”, Mikorin begs Sakura (who is attending her art club) to accompany him to the choir room. Nonetheless, Sakura gives in and goes with him. Yuzuki at first refuses, but the other girls chime in that it could be interesting—she just has to behave in “concours mode.” This mode transforms Yuzuki into a beautiful, well-behaved young lady (who doesn’t say anything at all). Mikoshiba is astounded by the transformation, adding that it must be a disguise. Nonetheless, it fits very well with the Lorelei title. However, another girl adds that at other schools, she is called the “Little Mermaid of Roman School” because she doesn’t talk. As a result, Mikoshiba takes Yuzuki as his girlfriend; however, within minutes of being introduced, she reverts to “Seo” mode. In school, boys continue to turn in her direction, unaware that she is actually Yuzuki Seo. Wakamatsu bumps into her in the halls, but he manages to “spot the difference”, surprising her. On the train ride home, although she is thinking all kinds of things, she agrees with herself to be polite to Wakamatsu. However, Wakamatsu eventually feels like he is being ignored, so she reverts back to “Seo” mode. The next evening, Wakamatsu shares the news with Umetarou Nozaki, about how “mean” Seo-senpai was. He also adds eagerly that Mikoshiba-senpai went to the train station with a really pretty girl. Elated, Nozaki takes his notebook with him to get the scoop from Mikoshiba. However, he flatly informs the duo that nothing good happened. Both Nozaki and Wakamatsu conclude that they are surrounded by uncivilized girls. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters